Serial hemodynamic parameters were performed on 95 consecutive patients admitted to the ICU with septic shock and analyzed for early prognostic patterns. It was found that a relatively low heart rate either on initial evaluation or 24 hours later were good prognostic signs. A fall in heart rate or in cardiac index over the first 24 hours were also good prognostic signs, as was a normal systemic vascular resistance index after the first 24 hours. These hemodynamic parameters provide helpful information in the management of patients with septic shock. Ongoing studies are assessing different patterns to determine their implications about pathogenesis and prognosis.